Undecided
by Kelly11
Summary: AR, please read AN and Spoilers. This is a WIP.
1. Contemplation

Title: Undecided  
  
Author: Kelly Port  
  
Feedback: donas13@aol.com Category: Romance/Humor  
  
Pairing: Grissom and a new character Spoilers: This story is out of time with that of the show, it runs another path away from the last few episodes of season three with sometime before the arrival of the new character.  
  
Rating: Not yet rated Summary: Moving Forwards. Disclaimer: CSI characters are not mine, although I really wish they were. However, all other characters are, as well as the idea. A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic and as much as I am an avid G/S shipper, I wanted to try an introduction of a new char. I believe, to my beta reader's surprise that this story was not Sara's story. Notes: Thanks Rox, you're the best. Archived: Yes, please!  
  
Feedback is welcomed. No flames please as I don't think my exposed heart could handle it!  
  
Having said all that, hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter 1 Contemplation  
  
"It was a mistake, it was such a mistake!" She kept repeating to herself.  
  
"It was mistake. When had she decided that this was such a great idea? When had she determined that she was ready for such a move! What if?!.No she needed to do this or she would forever be frozen. She had to move on, Erin would have wanted it that way, and there was no way that.nah." She brushed that thought aside; today was the first day of the rest of her life.  
  
As she brushed aside such a gloomy thought, she peered out the windshield of her Blazer to stare at the LVPD. This was a fresh start, at a new job, no one knew her and most certainly knew nothing of her past, and her past, what a joke she thought to herself. More like a nightmare that had come true and would forever be part of her.  
  
"Well Liam, let's go boy," she said to her 130lb Mastiff.  
  
Her father had given her Liam, on the night that she left the hospital; that night, so long ago. Her father had told her that the gangly puppy was to be her "guardian", 'that he would protect her no matter what', hence his name, for Liam means "determined guardian" and since that night he has never left her side.  
  
As she waited for Liam to jump down from his seat, she took a deep breath and counted to ten. At one, she found herself inside the main doors, looking around for some indication of where she was to find her new boss.  
  
Several people walked by and gave her the up and down look but kept on walking. She thought to herself, "So much for this being a friendly environment." She quickly looked down at Liam and stated "Well Liam, if no one is going to help, then we'll go find them ourselves"  
  
With her continuous wandering around the building in hopes to find someone to point her in the right direction, she eventually came across a door marked 'break room'. "Well Liam, what do you think? Wanna sit down for a bit? Since it appears that everyone in this entire department is out on a case." Liam quickly looked at her and jumped onto the couch that was in front of her.  
  
'Why not?' she thought to herself, and with a sigh she sat down beside Liam.  
  
As she sat there she thought to herself.'God, I hope I am making the right decision.' She had come so far since that night so long ago. Her long hair was now cut in a short spiked pixie look, with a few blue tips that matched her eyes. Erin would have loved that! Her Dad on the other hand, had been slightly less supportive with her decision, not in the cutting of her hair, just those 'damn blue tips', as he used to call them.  
  
She remembered the look on his face when she strolled into the house, considering everything he had seen on the force, nothing could have prepared him for his daughter and her transformation. Deep down inside he understood her need to change everything about herself, and in the end he was just glad to have her alive. He could only hope that one day she would find peace and someone that she could trust and see through this elaborate disguise that she had created for herself.  
  
It was just a few days later that she had received the letter from The Las Vegas Police Department, stating that her department had approved her request and that she just needed to fill out a few forms and a level 3- access card would be waiting for when she arrived. This was to the beginning; she needed everything to be new in order to move on. Her father drove her to the airport a week later, a one-way e-ticket in her hand.  
  
She looked down at the ticket; just to make sure that is was real.  
  
Price Fare Class Flight From To Dep Dep time Arr time Total Fare M AC291 YYZ LAS June 13 10:10 am 12:01 pm 319 - $1261.35  
  
The total confirmed that it was in a fact real, and that she was about to leave behind all she had ever known to start on a new journey.  
  
As she watched the airport attendant take her baggage to special claims she turned and looked at her father.  
  
"Dad.." Was all that she managed to get out before the tears began to fall and his arms in circled her in a comforting embrace.  
  
"Shhh.honey, you are doing the right thing. I love you so much and I am so proud of you! Remember I am only a phone call away. Now go and live your life," her father whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you too, old man," Bree said as she pulled a way from her father and began to giggle.  
  
"Old man, huh, I'll remember that. No go before you miss your flight," her dad said.  
  
With one last hug, Bree turned from father and headed towards the departure gates, towards her new life. 


	2. The Break Room

Title: Undecided  
  
Author: Kelly Port  
  
Feedback: donas13@aol.com Category: Romance/Humor  
  
Pairing: Grissom and a new character Spoilers: This story is out of time with that of the show, it runs another path away from the last few episodes of season three with sometime before the arrival of the new character.  
  
Rating: Not yet rated Summary: Moving Forwards. Disclaimer: CSI characters are not mine, although I really wish they were. However, all other characters are, as well as the idea. A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic and as much as I am an avid G/S shipper, I wanted to try an introduction of a new char. I believe, to my beta reader's surprise that this story was not Sara's story. Notes: Thanks Rox, you're the best. Archived: Yes, please!  
  
Feedback is welcomed. No flames please as I don't think my exposed heart could handle it!  
  
Chapter 2 The Break Room  
  
Bree was brought back from her thoughts by the entrance of two men, who seemed to be arguing over who had won a bet. They were half way into the break room before they realized that they were not alone, for Liam had jumped down from his resting place beside Bree and was now on guard, having placed himself between the two men and Bree.  
  
Both men stared from Liam, then to her and then back again. All she could do was muffle a giggle at their looks and command Liam to rest. Still staring dumbfounded, a woman walked in and was about to ask the guys why they were just standing there when she saw Liam.  
  
"Holy Shit that's one big dog!" the red haired women stated.  
  
"His name is Liam, and he is harmless, unless I tell him not to be. Hi, my name is Bree Miller and I am looking for Dr. Gri.."  
  
Before Bree could finish her sentence a voice from behind the woman claimed, "That would be me."  
  
That was when Bree saw Gil Grissom for the first time. He was slightly older with salt and pepper hair and eyes so blue that they mirrored her own. Her thoughts were startled by the voice of the woman inquiring about Bree to Grissom.  
  
"Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, and Warrick Brown this is Bree Miller. She is a transfer from a forensic unit in Toronto. She is going to be part of our team, I would like you all to make her feel welcomed and help get her up to speed, that is if she needs it."  
  
Nick got down on both knees, which made him eye level with Liam, and what sounded like a baby voice he mumbled, "And who might you be fella?"  
  
"His name is Liam as I said earlier, he is my guardian so to speak." There were a few looks exchanged across the room. Bree quickly added, "Err, none of you have a problem with dogs do you? I was given approval that he would be allowed in the building, he is a trained dog!"  
  
"Trained for what?" Warrick asked with an expression that made Bree a little apprehensive to answer.  
  
"Liam is trained to defend anyone he is given the command to, as well as being a search and rescue and cadaver dog. The only way my boss would let me have him at work was to make him useful in my line of work."  
  
"So we are getting two for the price of one," Catherine said out of the blue.  
  
"Something like that, yeah." Bree stated with a smirk.  
  
Grissom just stood there listening to his CSI's converse with the newest, err make that the two newest members of his team. He wasn't quite sure what to make of her as of yet. She looked like she was 15 if not a day, and that hair! Well, he knew at least one person that was going to go head over heels for her.Greg. He was going to love Bree, and by the looks of it she had already made quite an impression on Nick and Warrick.they're such guys. They probably had already started taking bets on their new rival. Grissoms final thought to himself was that she was going to be one interesting person to get to know.  
  
He didn't say much, she noticed but he was the boss. After a few minutes he spoke again and started to hand out the evening shifts, "Catherine you and Warrick robbery at the Tangiers. Nick, I believe you have some unfinished paper work piling up with your name on it. Bree you're with me, all right? Let's go!"  
  
As everyone began to file out of the room, Grissom noticed that Bree made a gesture with her hands that looked like the ASL sign for come, but he wasn't' really sure. Either way Liam was up and on her heels waiting for her to move, which she couldn't because he was blocking her way.  
  
"We going?" Bree asked her new boss.  
  
"Ah, ya sorry," Grissom apologized as he started down the hall.  
  
*****  
  
They didn't say anything to each other as they headed out to his Tahoe; he was getting in when he realized that Bree was standing outside waiting. "Well are you getting in or not," he asked.  
  
She looked at Grissom and then she looked at the suv and then at Liam, "Uhh." she started.  
  
Grissom understood. "Well if he is on my payroll I guess he gets to ride in the car."  
  
With that she opened the back door, Liam hopped in and laid down on the seat, and soon Bree was sitting in the passenger seat next to him, with a slight grin, which quickly disappeared.  
  
"Thanks" was all she said.  
  
The Ride  
  
She didn't say anything for the entire ride; she just sat there staring out the window. He wasn't quite sure what to make of her, he knew very little about her for that matter. Mobley had accepted her transfer and had only felt the need to inform him a few days prior to her arrival.  
  
Mobley had popped his head into Grissom's office a few mornings ago as he was finishing the last of his paper work from his shift and was about to head home.  
  
" Good Morning Gil"  
  
"Mobley," he replied. "Anything I can do for you?"  
  
" I just wanted to let you know that you will be having a new member join your team in a few days. She is quite the character but comes highly recommended."  
  
" What? Who? Highly recommended from where?"  
  
"Her Name is Bree Miller, she being transferred from a Crime Unit in Toronto! I have granted her access level 3, I think that you will find her very useful, and let's not run her off like the last CSI you did! Since we all know how that ended. Not to mention that we want to be able to keep our diplomatic affairs in order." And with that Mobley tilted his head and was gone.  
  
Grissom's thought's came back to reality as he pulled his Tahoe up to the crime scene, of which Bree and Liam bounded out of the truck even before he had the engine off. He met her around back and handed her a field kit and grabbed one for himself. They were heading up to the front door of the house when out came Brass, who like everyone else was startled, if only for a minute when he laid eyes on Liam.  
  
"So Jim, what have we got?"  
  
"Our Vic's name is Maude Lapointe, 60 year old widow that was loaded! Her late husband was some sort of genius and made a lot of money in building security."  
  
"Any signs of B&E?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Actually that is the weird part, there are no signs of forced entry, and all the doors and windows are locked form the inside, nothing amiss except for the fact that she is dead! Her caregiver notified us when she didn't answer the door."  
  
Grissom was about to tell Bree to follow him, but in looking around realized that she had already gone, leaving Liam sitting on the doorstep.  
  
When Grissom got inside, he found Bree talking to the coroner; he was saying, ".that there wasn't really any outward physical sighs pointing towards the cause of death." He went on to say that she would have to check with Doc, when they got back to the lab. She snapped a few photos of the Mrs. Lapointe who looked like she was getting ready for bed and was having a cup of tea on her couch.  
  
"How strange," Grissom thought to himself.  
  
While Grissom was talking to Brass, Bree, who needed to know all she needed, for the time being told Liam to stay and entered the scene. The first thing that she noticed was luggage by the front door, now either Mrs. Lapointe was going somewhere or she was just returning. The next thing was where the body was; she was just sitting on the couch with a now cold cup of tea in front of her.  
  
She noticed that Grissom had entered while she had been talking to the ME, who couldn't see any outward signs for Mrs. Lapointe's death.  
  
She snapped a few photos of the scene and the vic before she headed off to explore the rest of the house.  
  
Grissom watched Bree as she took the last of her scene shots and wandered off to explore the rest of the house, as she was leaving the room he opened up his field kit and began to pull out a pair of gloves.  
  
'This was going to be interesting,' he thought to himself. 


	3. Mrs Lapointe

Title: Undecided  
  
Author: Kelly Port  
  
Feedback: donas13@aol.com Category: Romance/Humor  
  
Pairing: Grissom and a new character Spoilers: This story is out of time with that of the show, it runs another path away from the last few episodes of season three with sometime before the arrival of the new character.  
  
Rating: Not yet rated Summary: Moving Forwards. Disclaimer: CSI characters are not mine, although I really wish they were. However, all other characters are, as well as the idea. A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic and as much as I am an avid G/S shipper, I wanted to try an introduction of a new char. I believe, to my beta reader's surprise that this story was not Sara's story. Notes: Thanks Rox, you're the best.  
  
Archived: Yes, please!  
  
Feedback is welcomed. No flames please as I don't think my exposed heart could handle it!  
  
Chapter 3 Mrs. Lapointe  
  
Bree continued to look around the house, to see if she noticed anything out of place. In the bathroom she noticed a toiletries bag in a state of being packed or unpacked for that matter. She would need to check with Brass to see if he knew if Mrs. Lapointe had recently been traveling or was about to go somewhere.  
  
It was at that moment that Grissom interrupted her thought process and asked if she had found anything?  
  
"Not really, just questions! If you'll excuse me I am going to go and talk to Brass." With that Grissom moved aside and Bree headed out of the bathroom in search of Brass.  
  
'Well that went well,' Grissom thought to himself, 'At least she seems competent in a crime scene though. I guess we shall see how competent when we get back to lab and start to analyze the evidence.'  
  
An hour later, Grissom found Bree hunched over a computer reading whatever she had found on the net. Grissom called out to her and said that he would meet Bree in the morgue to go over the preliminary findings of the autopsy being preformed on the vic. The only response Grissom got was a wag of Liam's tail and an "ok" from Bree.  
  
'What a strange girl she is..' Grissom thought as he headed to the morgue.  
  
It was mere minutes after Grissom arrived in the morgue that Bree came in followed by Liam. As she walked over towards the examining table she said sit and Liam sat near the door.  
  
When she finally got up to the examining table she greeted Doc Robbins with "Hi, My name is Bree and this is Liam. We are transfers form Toronto, and if you have any problems with Liam being in here I'll make him wait outside".  
  
Doc Robbins studied Liam for a minute then replied. "What are his credentials?"  
  
"Well," Bree began. "Liam is trained to defend anyone he is given the command to, as well as being a search and rescue and cadaver dog. At my home base, he even had an ID tag that attached to his collar so that he could easily be identified by anyone at crime scene or at the lab".  
  
"Well, it's fine with me as long as it is ok with Gil!"  
  
"It's fine," Grissom replied. With that Bree asked Doc Robbins what we had.  
  
Doc Robbins concluded his report stating that he found nothing unusual about the vic, he said that she was healthy and had a very nice tan and that he was waiting for the tox report to come back.  
  
Grissom found he was again looking for his newest member a few hours later with the tox report in hand. He found her in the break room with Nick; they were sharing a bag of microwave popcorn and laughing about something as he entered the room. It took Liam walking over to Grissom, looking for a scratch behind the ear to get the attention over the otherwise totally engaged pair.  
  
"The tox reports are in on our victim," Grissom stated.  
  
"Anything show up," Bree asked.  
  
"Nothing, unusual," Grissom replied.  
  
"Hmmm." Bree mumbled.  
  
"It looks like she might have had infection, but further testing would be required to pinpoint exactly what it was." said Grissom.  
  
"Really! An infection? I have an idea! Do I need to get or take anyone with me to go back to the crime scene?" Bree asked.  
  
"Why do you need to go back to the scene?" Grissom asked.  
  
"I have a hunch," she said.  
  
"Uh-oh" Nick said.  
  
"What uh-oh?" Bree asked.  
  
"According to Grissom there are no such thing as hunches only the evidence!" Nick stated.  
  
"Well, my hunch is going to find this evidence and solve the case!" Bree replied  
  
"I'll take her Grissom," Nick said "this I have to see!"  
  
"All right Nick, you take her, I'll let this one go, seeing as you are new!" and with that Grissom turned and walked out of the break room, leaving behind a smiling Nick and a slightly bewildered Bree.  
  
My Spidey Senses Are Tingling  
  
As Nick and Bree headed out to the Tahoe, she asked what that was all about. Nick replied, "Not to worry about it! Grissom is a true scientist! There is an explanation with supporting evidence for everything! Grissom does not believe in hunches." Nick finished.  
  
"How sad, not to have a sense of adventure." Bree muttered as they climbed into the Tahoe.  
  
When they arrived at the Lapointes residence, Bree grabbed her kit and headed in doors and straight for the bathroom.  
  
"So your hunch is in the bathroom?" Nick asked.  
  
"If my hunch is right, the evidence is in the toilet!" Bree stated as she kneeled down beside the toilet bowl and pulled on her latex gloves and removed an evidence vile from her kit.  
  
Bree gingerly lifted the lid of the toilet and began to shine her mag light, so that the beam would light up the underneath of the rim. Within a few seconds, Nick heard Bree exclaim, "Got ya!"  
  
"What have you got?" Nick asked.  
  
"This," Bree said as she stood up and turned towards Nick holding the evidence vile that now contained a spider.  
  
"A spider?" Nick questioned.  
  
"A spider, this is not just a spider" Bree stammered. "This spider," she spurted, "is not just any spider. It is an Australian Redback or Jockey Spider. It belongs to a group of spiders known throughout the world as Black Widows (genus Latrodectus). This spider is responsible for the death of Mrs. Lapointe."  
  
Nick was in shock. "Oh my God, Warrick is going to love this, now we have a Bug Lady to go with our Bug Man!"  
  
"What?" Bree said.  
  
"Oh just wait 'til we get back to the lab and everything will be explained," Nick replied.  
  
Source Queensland Museum Explorer  
  
Encounters  
  
When they arrived back at the lab, Bree headed off to analysis while Nick headed off in search of everyone.  
  
"Meet me in the break room in 10 minutes," Nick shouted over his shoulder at Bree's disappearing form.  
  
"Ok," he heard her yell back.  
  
As Nick headed off in search of everyone, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself as thought about Bree and her hunch and what it would mean to the rest of the team. He felt that this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship and the lab was going to have some fun again.  
  
As Bree walked through the door to analysis she was greeted by the onslaught of loud music and tech dancing around the lab. Not wanting to interrupt his routine, Bree decided to stand in the open doorway, however, Liam decided that this was no time to fool around and before Bree could grab his collar, he made his way over to the tech and grabbed a hold of his lab coat and pulled.  
  
Greg, as usually was in his lab with the music blaring and was really starting to get into the guitar rift as he waited for a printout, when he felt his lab coat snag on something as he reached down to free it from its hold he encountered something furry and wet.  
  
"What the." Greg said as he finally looked down to be greeted by the biggest dog he had ever seen, of which was now clamped to his lab coat.  
  
"Nice doggie, please don't eat me!" Greg said to Liam.  
  
It was at this point that Bree could no longer contain the amusement and the laugh that she had been trying to contain slipped from her lips.  
  
"Oh, who are you, shoot this thing before it eats me" Greg rambled on as he was startled.  
  
"Liam, heal," Bree, instructed.  
  
With that Greg watched as the massive dog let go of his lab coat and sit down in front of him and began to wag his tail.  
  
"He's yours?" Greg asked.  
  
"Yup, I am Bree Miller and this is Liam," Bree introduced. "You are?"  
  
"I am Greg Sanders, tech extraordinaire at your service, mind you Liam, not food service." He replied.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Greg, I am sorry that Liam startled you, I guess he felt that you could be doing more productive things then dancing around a room," Bree said.  
  
"He did, did he," Greg replied, while he scratched behind Liam's ear. "So, now that I am no longer dancing around, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I am going to give you a venom sample from this little girl" Bree said while she held up a sample container that contained a black and red looking spider. "I want you to run a mass spec on it and then do a comparison to the tox screen of Mrs. Lapointe, I am positive that there will be a match, which will solve this case and I will be able to finish the paperwork on it and go home to bed," Bree stated.  
  
"What makes you so sure that, that is a girl?" Greg responded.  
  
"Cuz, I am genius," Bree merely replied, as she finished extracting a sample from the spider and handed it over Greg.  
  
"Not another one," Greg muttered under his breath as Bree was leaving.  
  
"Did you say something?" Bree asked as she turned in the doorway to look at Greg with a questioning look.  
  
"Err, no, just, err, I'll have your results in about 10 minutes or so," Greg said.  
  
"Ok, great, I'll be in the break room can you drop them off for me?" Bree asked.  
  
"Sure, no problem," Greg said. 


	4. Bug Man meets Bug Girl

Title: Undecided  
  
Author: Kelly Port  
  
Feedback: donas13@aol.com Category: Romance/Humor  
  
Pairing: Grissom and a new character Spoilers: This story is out of time with that of the show, it runs another path away from the last few episodes of season three with sometime before the arrival of the new character.  
  
Rating: Not yet rated Summary: Moving Forwards. Disclaimer: CSI characters are not mine, although I really wish they were. However, all other characters are, as well as the idea. A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic and as much as I am an avid G/S shipper, I wanted to try an introduction of a new char. I believe, to my beta reader's surprise that this story was not Sara's story. Notes: Thanks Rox, you're the best. A special thanks goes to Rosa, for being there when I needed her. Archived: Yes, please!  
  
Feedback is welcomed. No flames please as I don't think my exposed heart could handle it!  
  
Chapter 4 Bug Man meets Bug Lady  
  
Bree was just about to sit down with her cup of coffee and take a break while she waited for the report to come back from Greg.  
  
When the door opened and in walked Nick, followed by Warrick, then Catherine and finally Grissom.  
  
"Bree," Grissom started and was interrupted by Warrick who said "Nick tells us that you have solved a case based on a hunch, please do tell." Which resulted in Warrick receiving a look from Grissom that Bree would later come to know as the patented Grissom look.  
  
"Nick, informs us all that you have solved the case based on your hunch," Grissom said as the rest of his team had all taken various sitting spots and had their eyes aptly bouncing back and forth from Bree to him.  
  
Bree was about to respond when Brass came flying in through the door.  
  
"What did I miss?" Brass asked slightly out of breath.  
  
"Nothing as of yet, but Bree is about to prove her theory to Grissom," Nick answered before Grissom could say anything.  
  
Which rewarded Nick with a glare form Grissom, which would be two as in as many minutes.  
  
"Oh" replied Brass as he took a seat.  
  
"What exactly is going on here," asked Bree.  
  
"Well," Grissom started with and then continued after a pause to make sure that he would not be interrupted again.  
  
"Nick has been on a mission for the last few minutes gathering everyone of us as you can now see, stating that we would all get a chuckle out of your hunch and some supposed expertise that you seem to have." Grissom finished and looked at Bree waiting for answer, not mention everyone else in the room.  
  
She felt like she was at a tennis match, as she had watched everyone bounce from person to person and now they were all looking at her waiting to see what she would return with.  
  
"Ahh, I really starting to feel as if I have been put in the middle of something. But here it goes. It all came to me when we were in the morgue and Doc Robbins said that he was waiting for the tox report to come back. Well, I started to put two and two together and had recalled that Brass had said that Mrs. Lapointe had just come back from a vacation in Australia and decided that I needed to check on a hunch, as far-fetched in my mind as it had seemed." At this point Bree took a breath and everyone looked at Grissom to see if he could decipher what she had just said.  
  
Grissom looked around the room as he assimilated what Bree had just said, if he was right then he knew exactly what her hunch's conclusion was.  
  
"There was a Redback on the toilet seat when I was there last night. I didn't see him in the dark but, boy, I felt his bite." Grissom rhymed, to the rest of the team's bewilderment.  
  
Before he could continue, Bree interrupted him with "The Redback on the toilet seat, Slim Newton, 1972. However, he was misinformed and contrary to Slim Newton's famous song, the female Redback is generally the offender. Furthermore, there are  
  
more than 200 Redback Spider bites requiring antivenom reported every  
  
year."  
  
"See," squeaked Nick in excitement. "Bug Man meet Bug Lady."  
  
Laughter was starting to roll around the room, mean while Grissom and Bree stared at each other, however, for both entirely different reasons.  
  
"The Australian Redback or Jockey Spider belongs to a group of spiders known throughout the world as Black Widows (genus Latrodectus)." Grissom replied.  
  
"For many years, it was thought that most Black Widow spiders belonged to one cosmopolitan species, Latrodectus mactans. The taxonomy of the group is by no means settled, but the Redback Spider of Australia is currently thought to be a distinct species, Latrodectus hasseltii." Bree countered.  
  
It was at this point that everyone looked from Grissom and then back to Bree waiting for one of them to say something.  
  
"I am sure you thought that you were on to something, but the Redback is most often mistaken for the Garden Orb Spider or for that matter the common Red House Spider." Grissom finally responded.  
  
"You're wrong," Bree said to the shock and amusement of the others in the room. "This specimen," as she handed the jar containing the spider to Grissom "is a female Redback, which usually has a black body and legs. The distinctive markings classifying it as a Redback are on the abdomen, the upper side carries the red stripe, beginning just in front of the middle; on the underside, there is a red area in the shape of an hourglass or two triangles. However, there are many variations on the typical pattern. The body may be generally light or dark brown; there may even be red markings in front of and beside the main red band, which may be light orange or faded red. This is a Redback Spider and it is responsible for the death of Mrs. Lapointe." finished Bree.  
  
Grissom, while still intrigued by his newest CSI was starting to become a little tired, she was wrong and she just had to accept that and as he was about to voice this thought, he was interrupted as Greg walked into the break room.  
  
As Greg walked into the break room he was confronted by an unusual sight, all of the team was in the break room, which was not so unusual per se but the group also included Brass and the whole team was sitting in various spots around the room, while Grissom and Bree were in the middle of the room looking as if they were in a stand off at the O.K. Corral, waiting to see who was going to draw first.  
  
But before he had a chance to do or say anything Bree noticed him.  
  
"Greg, there you are, do you have my comparison?" asked Bree.  
  
"Yes" was all Greg could get out before Bree cut him short.  
  
"The comparison, it was positive, it was a match, right" she blurted.  
  
"Yup, it was positive. How." Greg never got to finish his question as Grissom turned around and grabbed the results out of his hands.  
  
As a strange look began to spread over Grissoms face, everyone else in the room realized that Grissom just might have met his match. Making Bree four brand new friends without even knowing it.  
  
As this new thought was dawning on the team they also saw a new expression came over Grissom's face, one that they actually did not want to see come to fruition. The four of them quickly stood and began mumbling excuses while heading for the door Nick grabbed the confused tech.  
  
As Grissom read over the results he felt as if he had just come off a tilt- a-whirl, he was sure that Bree had been mistaken. How did she know so much, actually, what did she know? He never asked her credentials, what was her specialty? How did she know so much, wait, he already thought!  
  
"Well, I guess you were right, beginners luck," Grissom mumbled.  
  
"Excuse me," Bree replied. "First of all, if that was an attempt at an apology, you suck Sir. Second if that sly comment was in reference to my lack of age, I have experienced far more then you have in your whole life!" and with that note Bree walked past her new and most likely her former boss and grabbed the results out of his hands and stormed from the break room, with Liam close on her heels.  
  
"What the hell was that? What had just happened?", Grissom wondered out loud.  
  
"I believe that was your newest CSI putting you in your place," came a reply from the doorway.  
  
"Jim, can you believe how she just acted to a superior?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Ya, can you believe that she treated you like the ass, correction, the superior ass that you were being. Man, it's so hard to find good help these days," and with that wandered back out into the hall leaving Grissom standing in the break room.  
  
Bree decided that now was as good as time as any to go and get fired. As she made her way towards Grissoms office, she made a mental note that at her next job she would just keep her mouth shut, ya right, who was she kidding. Her mouth was always getting her into trouble, ever since she was a kid.  
  
Grissom was in his office, he had the lights turned down low and was trying to control the growing pain inside his head, he really should go home, everyone else should be gone by now. As he looked up, he thought he saw a similar figure in the doorway.  
  
"Sara," he barley breathed her name as the figure came towards him, his mind was assaulted with images, images that he thought he had buried deep inside so long ago. 


	5. Collision

Title: Undecided

Author: Kelly Port

Category: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Grissom and a new character

Spoilers: This story is out of time with that of the show, it runs another path away from the last few episodes of season three with sometime before the arrival of the new character. This is WIP.

Rating: Currently PG –13

Summary: Moving Forwards.

Disclaimer: "CSI: CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION" and other related entities are owned, (TM) and (c) by ANTHONY E. ZUIKER, JERRY BRUCKHEIMER Television, CBS Worldwide Inc., Alliance Atlantis Corporation, CSI Productions and CBS Productions, All Rights Reserved. I am just a fan, with spare time on her hands and am really not worth perusing for settlement against infringement. However, all other characters are mine, as well as the idea.

Notes: Thanks Rox, you're the best.

Archived: Yes, please!  
  
Feedback is welcomed. No flames please as I don't think my exposed heart could handle it!  
  
Chapter 5 Collision  
  
As she stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do, Grissom looked up from his desk and had called out the name Sara.  
  
He must have mistaken her for someone else, considering all of the shadows, so she walked into his office so that he could see her better.  
  
As she walked closer to his desk, he began to rise unsteadily from his desk and he called out to her again.  
  
"Sara?" Grissom asked again as he rose from his desk and headed towards the figure, tears beginning to form in his eyes.  
  
"Grissom, its Bree," Bree said in an unsure tone as she looked into his eyes now filled with unshed tears.  
  
"Oh, Bree, I'm sorry," Grissom chided himself on being so stupid, of course it wasn't Sara, it couldn't be.  
  
"Don't be, you were obviously expecting someone, I am sorry to have interrupted, I just came to..."  
  
"I wasn't expecting anyone," Grissom interrupted  
  
"But, you called me Sara, who is she? She is obviously someone you care very much about," Bree said.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I was too late..."  
  
"You can never be too late," Bree, said "All you have..."  
  
"No, I was too late and now she is dead!" Grissom blurted.  
  
He couldn't believe that he said that. What was he thinking, wait that was the problem, he wasn't. He felt raw and detached as if he was watching an alter ego of himself talking to Bree.  
  
"Sara was a young CSI, just like you. I had known her for what seemed like an eternity and she..." Grissom paused to draw breath. He couldn't believe he was telling her this.  
  
"She loved you," Bree simply said, "but you never told her how you felt, and by the time you did it was too late."  
  
"How did you know?" Grissom asked.  
  
"I told you that I was beyond my years, and it is plain to see in your eyes and your body the way that you felt, most likely still feel about her. Like I said, it is never too late to tell her how you feel. And when you do, that is when you will be able to heal." On that note Bree turned from Grissom and headed towards the door.  
  
"I'll see you tonight," Bree called over her shoulder as she walked out the door and down the hallway.  
  
He didn't know how long he stood there, looking into the space that only minutes before Bree had occupied and he doesn't remember closing the door to his office, or for that matter the drive home.  
  
Hours later Grissom found himself, sitting on his couch in the living room, replaying all the events that had taken place in the last twenty-four hours.  
  
The newest member of his team had been able to drive him to frustration, he had literally stood head to head with her in front of the rest of the team and almost lost his cool, and she had followed a hunch and used science to prove it. Then she was there in his weakest moment and now knew more then he had ever told anyone, even Catherine. Although he suspected that she knew far more then she ever told him.  
  
He was irritated and intrigued all in the same moment and feeling. Well this was definitely better then how he had been feeling of late or for that matter feeling at all.  
  
The sound of his alarm brought him back from his thoughts; he looked at the clock and decided that he would get ready for work now, as he had something he had to do before the start of shift.  
  
Grissom was the last one to show up for shift, which was unusual, but Bree didn't know that, she was just glad that the first words out of his mouth hadn't been pack your things your out of here.  
  
"Catherine and Warrick you have a DB at the Mirage. Nick and Bree you have a body dump," Grissom said as he started to hand out the assignments.  
  
As Bree was leaving the break room with Nick, she heard Grissom call her name.  
  
"Bree, can I speak with you a minute?" Grissom asked.  
  
Bree looked at Nick and said, "I'll meet you in the parking lot."  
  
"Ok," she replied and turning to face Grissom said, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"About yesterday," Grissom started before he paused and looked down at his feet.  
  
"Which part of yesterday are you referring to? The part where we had a face off in this very spot, not to mention, that I was probably out of line...I am sorry. Or the part where I told you what to feel and most likely would like to pretend that it never happened!" Bree supplied.  
  
"It's you that is owed the apology, I am sorry for doubting you. Your instinct was good. I guess that we are both going to have to learn to work with one another," Grissom replied.  
  
"Good to know that I still have a job," Bree said with a smile as she turned and left the room.  
  
Once again Grissom found himself standing in room by himself watching Bree's retreating form.  
  
A few hours later, Bree and Nick had returned and where in the layout room sorting through the evidence, when Bree asked Nick if he had seen her dog.  
  
"Nick, have you seen Liam?"  
  
"He was laying down by the door, the last time I saw him," Nick answered.  
  
"Oh shit," was all Bree said as she headed out the door in search of Liam.  
  
A few minutes later, Bree heard Nick calling her name...  
  
"Bree, over here, I found him," Nick called with a grin on his face.  
  
As Bree walked briskly towards Nick all she could think was Liam was in big trouble and all she needed was for Grissom to catch them.  
  
As she neared Nick, he pointed in the doorway to Greg's lab. When she looked in the door she couldn't help but laugh although she had wanted to be angry with Liam for not staying when he had been told too.  
  
Earlier...  
  
Greg was walking back to his lab when he noticed Liam lying in the doorway to the layout room, where Nick and Bree had gone to work over their case, when a thought occurred to him.  
  
Greg went into the lab and came out with a dog biscuit that he brought in for Liam, and felt that this was the perfect time to try and make a new friend.  
  
He stood in the hallway and called Liam's name, Liam looked up from where he had been lying and eyed Greg wearily.  
  
Greg then pulled his hand from out behind his back and started to wave the biscuit at Liam and said, "Come on boy."  
  
At first it seemed that Liam was to well trained, but the more Greg coached him and waved the biscuit at him, the more Greg realized that he had found his secret weapon. He could see Liam fighting himself and then very slowly watched as he rose, looked back in the room and then trotted down the hallway towards Greg.  
  
This was priceless and as Bree began to laugh so did Nick, what they were laughing at was Greg and Liam, who were sitting side by side at the microscope that Greg was peering into, but what made this scene even funnier was that Liam had on a lab coat and the top of his head was now spiked in similar fashion to that of Greg's own wild hair.  
  
Greg looked up from the microscope to the sound of laughter and looked over at Bree and Nick standing the door way asked what they thought was so funny.  
  
They were about to respond when Warrick and Catherine came in through the other door, evidence bags in tow.  
  
"What is going on here Greg?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Uh, Cath. Take a look at Greg's new partner?" Warrick replied.  
  
"Greg doesn't have a partner...oh brother," Catherine said as she saw Liam.  
  
"So Bree, you didn't tell us that Liam could also do DNA Analysis," Catherine said.  
  
As Bree was about to reply, a voice from behind her said, "Who can do DNA Analysis?"  
  
"Uh, that would be Greg!" Bree said as she signaled to Liam to get down.  
  
"What is going on in here," Grissom asked as he made his way pass Nick and Bree into the lab to see what exactly was going on.

TBC...


End file.
